Those Damn Butteflies
by WaldassForever
Summary: TV Show Based. With some people from the book. Yeah, It's A Waldass.
1. Close Encounters

**This is my first Gossip Girl story. All flames welcome. Dont be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did Blair and Chuck would be together already.**

"Consider yourself dethroned, Queen Bee." The tall blonde freshman, who happens to be Blair Waldorf's former underclassman – Jenny Humphrey. How dare she even think about saying that to her? Shes a Waldorf. Blair looks around wondering what has happen to her former life, her perfect life. Her perfect social group, perfect best friend, and her almost but perfect looking boyfriend. Than she saw him, the person she always vented to, the one person who always no matter what told her the truth. He always made her feel so wanted, so incredibly beautiful, and yet so undeniably dirty. She'd never admit it but he gave her the butterflies he had hated so much. Nate never gave her those. Well every once in a while, but not since the whole Serena fiasco.

Chuck Bass looked her way and gave her that infamous smirk. He stalked in her direction until he reached her. Their faces only few inches apart. Blair turned her head to see her best friend Serena van der Woodsen and her boyfriend Dan Humphrey coming towards them. Blair tried push Chuck away but he refused. She turned her whole body so she was now in front of him.

"Hey S," She smiled as she felt Chuck's hot breath on her neck. She bowed her head to acknowledge Dan. "Cabbage Patch."

"Hey B!" Serena went to hug her best friend but than saw her soon-to-be Step Brother. "Oh,Hi Chuck, didn't see you there." Serena hugged Blair.

Serena had noticed that Blair looked kind of mad.

"Blair? Everything ok?" She asked worrisome.

"Yeah, yeah, everything perfect." She nodded her head, her chocolate brown curls bouncing perfectly in the air. Allowing Chuck to smell her strawberry shampoo. He smiled. "Well, we have to get to class," grabbing Serena. "See you later." She looked at Chuck. Walking away Blair took out her Sidekick, and texted him.

Chuck was walking up behind Blair and Serena, when he felt his pants vibrate. He took out his Samsung Slider to see a picture of Blair flicking him off. He smiled. The text had read.

'I need to talk to you. Meet me at lunch. K?' he walked up beside her, "Yeah." Than he walked past them. Going to his first period class.


	2. Permission

**Sorry its took so long. Also I didnt say where the story starts. It starts after "A Thin Line..." but its a bit different. Review but be nice.**

**Permission**

Blair was sitting in her first period class, AP World History, Thinking about what Jenny had said to her. _Maybe she was just saying that to avoid scowls from Hazel and Penelope. Maybe she really didn't mean it. I should give her a chance. _Blair thought to herself. But than again everyone at Constance Billiards have slept with at least someone, most of them have slept with Chuck. So whats the big deal? Its not like she slept with everyone on the Upper East Side. Shes not the whore, everyone thought her to be. So why was she dethroned?

The bell had just rung. Blair got everything got together and walked to her second period, AP Chemistry, and the next thing she knew it, it was lunch. Walking out into the courtyard of Constance Billiards/ St. Judes. She spotted Serena and Dan together and decided not to bother them. She turned to see him, Nathaniel Archibald, he was her once Prince Charming. He walked right up to Chuck, her Night in Shining Armor, and said something to him. Chuck stuck out his hand and Nate shook it. At that moment everyone had taken out their phones and had sent a picture to Gossip Girl. By the end of the day there would be a new headline "**C **and **N **reconciling, but where does that leave the fallen **Queen Bee**?" Chuck turned his head to see Blair. He excused himself from Nate, who walked over to Jenny and said something she blushed. Chuck made his way through the crowd and walk right up to Blair.

"You wanted to see me, Waldorf?" Chuck asked. "Miss me already?" he smirked.

"What was that all about?" she gestured over in Nate's direction.

"Nathaniel and I are back together," Chuck started. "he said that it was stupid to fight, since we have been best friends for over eleven years. Also he said you were nothing to fight about...but I beg to differ." Chuck took a step closer.

Blair looked away to hide the tear forming in her eye. Chuck notice this and looked at her disappointed that Nate still had this affect on her.

"Don't listen to him, hes completely oblivious to what he _had_," Chuck said making hand motions to her body. By this time Blair was looking at him. "your beautiful Blair. The most beautiful person I have ever seen or met." Blair laughed. "I mean it Blair, you really are." realizing what he had said Chuck looked away embarrassed. Blair smiled at this.

"Wow, I never thought you had a heart, Bass." She smirked "Especially for me." Her smirk turned into a smile. The bell rang. "Fuck, I still need to talk to you. Wait for me after school?" he nodded. Blair walked away. Chuck walked over to Nate and they walked to their "gym" class, which they had ditched to walk around Manhattan.

"Hey man, I have to ask you something." Chuck said to Nate. Nate gave him a look.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Nate asked laughing.

"Nothing man. But your over Blair right?" Chuck asked. Nate looked at him.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Nate asked him a bit confused.

"Because I wanted your permission to ask out," Chuck sighed. "Blair." Nate looked at him.

"Chuck, are you serious?" Nate asked him. "Dude, you really don't need to ask me. Just go for it." Nate smiled and patted Chuck's back.

Chuck smiled. "Thanks man."

Hey Upper East Siders,** Gossip Girl **here. I have some sightings for you. Read and enjoy.

**C **and **B **looking lustfully close before first hour. 

**S **and** D **kissing on the steps.

Than,** C **and** N **reconciling.But wait where does the leave** B**?

I guess where gonna have wait and find out. I'll be the first to know, than you'll be the second. Until than.

**You Know, You Love Me.**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl. **


	3. The New Girl

_So sorry that it took so long. I have a lot of homework, and I don't have time. Sorry. Well heres chapter three._

**The New Girl**

Blair's sidekick vibrated in her black Hermes Birkin bag, during her final period 7th. She took it out. "What did I tell you." She mumbled to herself, as she read the latest Gossip Girl update.

"What was that Miss Waldorf?" Mrs. Tassio, her AP English teacher, asked her.

Blair looked up. "Oh um nothing, Sorry Mrs. Tassio." Blair smiled innocently.

"Mhm, put your cellular device away." She smirked. Blair slid her phone back in her purse. Mrs. Tassio resumed teaching.

But was interrupted again by a tall girl with long full brunette hair, with a Contance Billiards uniform on and the exact same black Hermes Birkin bag as Blair. She spoke to the teacher, than smiled.

"Class, we have a new student to Contace Billiards/St. Judes," she asked the girl what her name was. "Laura Virginian." She instructed Laura to sit in the empty seat next to Blair. She walked to the seat, sat down and smiled at Blair.

"Nice bag." She sat her purse right next to Blair's on the carpeted floor. Blair smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Blair, Blair Waldorf." She smiled. The girl took Blair's offer and shook her hand.

"And I'm Bond, James Bond." the girls laughed. "No I'm Laura," She smiled. "I just moved here from LA, actually I just got in yesterday." She smiled. So did Blair. She liked this girl. The bell rang signaling that the day was over.

"Well, you doing anything?" Blair asked Laura, as they were getting up. They walked out of the classroom were Chuck was waiting for Blair.

"No why? Wait is that your boyfriend?" Laura asked gesturing towards Chuck. Blair smiled.

"Um, well, I guess you can say almost boyfriend? Anyways, go to your locker and meet me on the steps when your done." Laura nodded and walked away.

Blair walked towards Chuck.

"Hey, you wait for me outside my class," Blair smiled. "very boyfriend-ish, yet very non-Bass of you." She smirked. He smirked also, but it turned into a smile.

"You said too meet you after school, here I am. And I need to ask you something." She straightened his collar out as he was talking. Hazel was walking by as this was happening. Snapped a picture and sent it to Gossip Girl.

"Aw, look it's the reject couple." Hazel laughed and turned to Jenny who wasn't laughing, Hazel scowled at her.

"Jenny, you really wanna put up with that, a bitch that tells you who and not to laugh at?" Blair asked Jenny. Jenny looked at Hazel.

"You know what B's right. She is and was ten times better Queen that you'll ever be. Your a pathetic little follower. That has nothing better to do than dress and act exactly like Blair. Reality check... your not Blair fucking Waldorf." Jenny smiled in triumph. Blair also smiled, she raised her well. Hazel was pissed.

"Who do you thi-" Hazel got cut off.

"Shut up Hazel." Blair snapped. She grabbed Jenny and Chuck followed.

"Welcome back little J." Blair and Jenny smiled. Chuck was behind them, but turned around. And walked right up up to Hazel.

"Looks like the Queen is back, send that to Gossip Girl." Chuck challenged. He walked away.

Hey Upper East Siders and wannabes, Gossip Girl here with some new sightings for you. Once again **B** back on top, with a new leading man, **C**. Also a new girl in town, does she have any dirty little secrets. We'll have to see.

SPOTTED:

**B** fixing **C**'s collar, and smiling like a new girl in love. Little **J** going up against **H**, with help from **B**. Hmm, Frenemies? **C** confronting **H**. Also the new girl in the UES, **L**, is she the new "It" girl? Is she the new **S**? We'll have to see, until than it's been fun.

You know you love me,

XOXO Gossip Girl.


	4. Sarah Michelle

_Thank you for all the great reviews._

_Also in my story Chuck is kinda gonna become a softy towards Blair._

_Like the Chuck we all saw in _Hi Society.

Chapter Four :** Sarah Michelle**

Blair, Laura, and Jenny were walking to Blair's penthouse. Chuck had to straighten things out at Victrola. And Blair couldn't get a hold of Serena nor Dan. So they were definitely 'hanging out'.

"This is it." She said as she put her Sidekick in her purse. They started up the stairs and though the glass revolving door and into the lobby.

"Good afternoon Miss Waldorf, Miss Humphrey." The doorman said. He had remembered Jenny for when she would follow Blair around like a slave.

"Nick, this is Laura Virginian, shes new to Manhattan." Blair told the doorman. He bowed his head.

"Good afternoon Miss Virginian. Welcome to Manhattan." Laura smiled. The girls said their goodbyes to Nick. And started walking to the elevator which was closing.

"Hold it." Jenny yelled. In the elevator Blair took out her key and put it into the slot. Next to it there was a plaque that said "Waldorf Penthouse". They got of the elevator and walked in, were Dorota greeted them. They pealed there coats of and gave them to her.

"Is mom home?" Blair asked Dorota. She nodded in a negative response. They walked the stairs up to Blair's room. They walked in and Jenny went to go sit on Blair's bed as did Laura. Blair was still trying to get a hold of Serena. She finally answered.

"Hey B, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, come over. I have found the most perfect girl for Nate." Blair smiled. _I can finally tell him how I feel._ Blair thought to herself.

"Oh my god, really? Alright I'll be there soon. Can Dan come?" Serena asked.

"Yeah of course," Blair smiled. "See you." Blair hung up.

"Okay Serena and Cabbage Patch are on their way. So lemme call my dear Nathaniel." She said dialing Nate's number.

"Hey, you've reached Nathaniel Archibald. Congradufuckinglations. Sorry I wasn't here to answer your call. If I like you, or if your important I'll give you a call back. If not, take it as a 'leave me alone'. Thank you, Goodday Bitches."_Beep._

"Nate, I told you to change that. It sounds like Chuck's. Okay well come to my place everyone is here. Including a surprise for you, you'll like it." Blair smiled. "Goodbye." she hung up.

"Well Nate didn't answer, But he'll come. I have an offer he can't refuse." She smiled and looked at Laura. She sat down next to her.

"Laura, are you single?" She asked her. "Looking for someone hot?" she said sounding like one of those cheesy late night commercials. "Because I have a perfectly perfect hot guy for you." Blair smiled.

"Oh my god, NATE!" Jenny yelled delightfully. "Your so right, B!" All the girls smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Wait how hot it he? Is he extremely cocky?" Laura asked the two excited girls.

"He's fucking gorgeous. He's a god. And no, hes not cocky. He's a sweetheart." Jenny blurted out.

"Yeah, me and him were an item for a while-" she got cut off.

"A while is an understatement, a lifetime is more like it." Jenny cut in again. Blair started to laugh. "What? It's true." Jenny said to her.

"Yeah but-" getting cut off again but this time by Laura's phone. She pulled out her Verizon Voyager.

"Sorry, it's my sister, one second." She answered it. "What Sarah? I'm kinda busy." She said smiling at Blair and Jenny.

"Nice way to talk to you twin." Sarah Michelle said to Laura. "Mom wants to know where you are, she's kinda worried." she sighed into the phone.

"Tell her that, I'm at my friend Blair Waldorf's house. And I'll be home later." Laura was about to hang up when Sarah Michelle continued.

"Oh, Laura finally has a friend, bout time sis." She smirked. Laura walked into Blair joining bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh and your at home while I'm hanging out with the most popular girl in school. Guess i gonna be the popular one this time sis. Bye bitch." Laura hung up, before Sarah Michelle could say anymore.

"Sorry, my twin sister. She's a bitch. And extremely rude." Laura said as she was walking out of the bathroom. She saw a beautiful blonde girl with a black DKNY skinny jeans on and a purple tee shirt on underneath a black pinstripe mini vest. And a very cute guy still wearing his St. Judes uniform. _Must be Serena and Cabbage Patch. That's a weird nickname._

"You must be Laura." Serena asked. "I'm Serena van der Woodsen, this is my boyfriend Dan, who is also Jenny's older brother." She said pointing to Dan. He stuck out his hand. Laura shook it.

"Yeah, I'm Laura." She smiled.

"Do you have a sister? Because there is a girl who is new and looks exactly like you, in my History class." Dan asked.

"Yeah, that would be my twin sister, Sarah Michelle." Laura answered. "She a total stuck-up bitch."

"Yeah I kinda got that from her." Dan chuckled.

"Hello bitches." Nate said as walking into Blair's room. "Sorry I didn't call." He walked over to where Blair was sitting and sat down next to her. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Laura.

"She new her name in Laura Virginian, she just moved here from LA. Oh, and she single and has a twin, who's a bitch." Blair whispered into Nate's ear. Nate smiled.

"So that my surprise? Thanks Blair." She nudged him.

"Go get her Nate." he got up and walked over to Laura and started talking to her.

Blair smiled. _I feel accomplished. _She thought. But was interrupted by her phone vibrating. She smiled at what it had said 'New Text Message from: Bass'. She read it. He asked her where she was.

"I'm at home. Come over. Everyones here. " she sent it. Her phone vibrated again.

"Already here. Gettin out of the elevator. Come and get me." She smiled and did what she was told.


	5. The Hunt For Chips

After the season finale. I felt like I had to update. And honestly I don't think Chuck has it in him to cheat on Blair. But I think we should all pay attention to the guy Blair went on the helicopter. He has intentions. Uh oh. But what he said to her, in the best man speech. Oh my god so cute. Anyways heres the next chapter...

Chapter Five :**The Hunt For Chips**

Blair's POV

Laura and Nate hit it off right away. Now thats out of the way. I should go talk to go talk to Chuck. He was playing Rockband with Nate and Dan. I need to talk to him. I walked over to where they were, in front of the TV screaming at a move Dan had made. I tapped his shoulder. He looked to see me smiling, he turned back and responded.

"One sec Waldorf." Dan, Nate and Chuck had just set a new record on Dan's game. Chuck excused himself and walked away with me. "We're going to get more chips." I exclaimed. Serena took Chuck's place. This is it, the thing I have been wanting to tell him, every since he told me about those _butterflies._ We walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "I mean I'm sorry for what I did at my debut, I should have stuck around to hear what you had to say. But I was being all about me, as usual. I'm sorry, I _should _have stayed with you that night, not doing that was a big mistake." I told him. Hoping he would tell me it was okay. But with Chuck Bass I'm not to sure. He smiled. Chuck Bass smiled. I returned the smile.

End Of POV

"Waldorf it's okay. I should be saying sorry. I ruined the one thing that you were looking forward to for years. I pushed you away. I pushed you into Nathaniel's arms." He told her.

Blair went to the pantry and took out some more chips. She walked over to get a bowel out of the cabinet. When she turned around Chuck was right in front of her, just like earlier on the steps. She smiled. He grabbed the bowel out of her hand, and set it on the counter.

"Hi." He said barely above a whisper, his lips brushing against hers. She couldn't stand it anymore, she closed the gap between them. She kissed him just like she had in the limo. Soft and slow but it soon became a hungry kiss. She missed him, his lips, his touch. But this long awaited kiss was interrupted by Serena walking looking for the chips.

"Hey guys, the chi-, whoa. Wow, oh my god." Chuck just barely jumped back. Blair looked away smiling.

"What Serena?" Chuck asked her.

"Oh nothing came to see whats taking so long with the chips," she let out a laugh. "but now I see what." she walked over where they were standing. Blair handed her the bowel and chip bag. "Continue." Serena walked out laughing and shaking her head.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Blair said trying to muffle her laughs. She smiled. He returned the smile. He loved her smile.

"Go out with me." He blurted out. She stopped laughing. She looked at him, seeing sincerity, not lust, but love in his eyes. She smiled.

"Say that again?" she said wanting to hear it again.

"You know I'm not good at this whole feelings thing. You know what I said." Chuck looked away. She smiled at his embarrassment.

"Okay, I will." He looked at her and smiled. "But where would we go?" She asked.

"Wherever you want." She smiled. He did too. "We should get back out there." He pointed towards the entrance to the living room. He turned around and started walking away.

"Hey..." Blair whispered. Chuck turned around. She lightly kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you, Bass." He smiled.

"Right back at cha, Waldorf."

They walked out into the living room. Chuck kissed Blair's hand and walked over to Nate and Dan and whispered something to them. Nate patted his back. Dan laughed and did the same. Blair only told Serena what had happened when she left.

"He ask me out." he heard her say to Serena. She looked at him and smiled. Serena saw this and smiled at her best friend. She deserved someone who cared about her and hopefully she found that in Chuck.


	6. Now Introducing, The Roses

**Hey guys sorry It has taken soo long, i'm finally done with finals tomorrow. So I decided to update today. have fun and here it is...**

**Chapter Six : **_Now Introducing, The Roses._

Everyone had finally gone home at around 11 and Blair was on her way up to her room but she heard someone stumbled out of the elevator. She walked down to the elevator to see her mom walking with a guy following her, she was piss drunk.

"Um, excuse me, I think she'll be fine." she went to grab her mom, but Eleanor pulled away.

"Blair Bear, sweetie, this is Cyrus Rose. Your step-dad," Eleanor said patting Cyrus on the chest. "we just got married."Blair looked at her mother.

"Wow, mom you almost had me there," she turned to Cyrus. "Jokes over, you can go now."

"Oh, Blair. This isn't a joke." Cyrus answered. His fat ugly red face formed into a big smile. "I also have a son. He will be moving in tomorrow. His name is Aaron." Blair's mouth dropped. "And hes your age."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blair asked. They both nodded. She ran up the stairs and called Chuck.

"Miss me already Waldorf?" Chuck was just getting out of the shower so he just had a towel on.

"My mom is fucking married!" Blair yelled into the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked. Blair stood up off her bed and started to pace.

"She went out tonight with a guy, got drunk, probably fucked, and married a **different** guy." Blair stopped in front of the mirror.

"Wow, I don't kn-" Chuck started but was cut off by Serena walking into his room. "What now Serena?" Chuck asked her.

"Oh my god, Chuck in a towel. Get dressed." She yelled at him.

"No, I'm on the phone, get out." Blair interrupted the soon-to-be siblings.

"SERENA. Tell her what happened." Chuck sighed but did what he was told.

"Blair's mom got married and Blair is freaking out." Chuck explained. She heard an 'Oh my god' and a 'Chuck give me the fucking phone.'

"B, are you serious?" Serena's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, he ugly with a red face and hes fat. Oh, oh, and has a son maned Aaron who's our age."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry sweetie-" She was cut off.

"And, there moving in tomorrow, to-fucking-morrow." Blair stared at her reflection in the mirror. Right now she felt like doing what she always did in these situations. _Purge_.

"Don't even think about doing, what you thinking about doing. Your done with that. Your better than that. Got it B?" Serena told her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She sighed. "Put Chuck back on. Night S, I love you." Blair said.

"Alright, I love you too. Everything gonna be okay." She handed the phone back to a now shorts wearing Chuck. "Calm your girlfriend." With that she walked out.

"Hey you alright?" Chuck asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I miss you already. I'm not gonna see you for what a week?"Blair asked. Chuck was going to Monaco with Nate, Erik, Bart, and Bart's friends for his bachelor party.

"Now, I really don't want to go." Chuck said. "I need to protect this step-brother from getting his head ripped off. What's his name?" He asked torturing her.

"Shut up, Bass, your going. I'm a new person and I'm not gonna keep you on a tight leash like I did with Nate. I don't want to push you away." She smiled. "I like you too much." This time Chuck smiled also.

"Does this mean I can party with other girls?" He asked jokingly.

"I didn't say that. Party with yourself thinking of me." Blair yawned. "I'm tired. Come by and see me tomorrow, before you leave. Oh, you get to meet fat ass Cyrus and his probably fat ass son, Aaron." She laughed.

"Looking forward to it. Alright have a goodnight sleep, okay." he said "Don't do what you normally do in these situations." Blair had remember what Serena had said, 'Your better than that.' "Goodnight babe, see you tomorrow."

"Mmmhmm. Goodnight," She smiled at what he called her...'babe'. She was his babe and she extremely happy about that. "Dream of me." they hung up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Next Morning**

Blair was awoken by her mom shaking her.

"Blair Bear wake up. Aaron is here. He wants to meet you." Eleanor told her daughter. With that she walked out. Blair grabbed her phone which was next to her iHome on her nightstand. It read that she had two text messages.

One read. "What time should I come by?" From Chuck, which she got a 11:15. It is now 11:30 she texted him back.

"Sorry, took so long. I juss woke up. Come by now." It read. The second one was from Laura which read.

"Barney's today? Meet me at one." Which was sent at 10:30.

"Okay lets, call Jenny and Serena." She sent it.

'Bass' flashed across the screen. He was calling her.

"Hey." she answered.

"Okay I'm here. Is your new family here." Chuck laughed.

"Shut up. I'm your girlfriend, you have to be nice to me and yes they are. Are you gonna come up?" She asked him.

"I'm in the elevator." Chuck told her.

"Okay, see you in a sec." She hung up. She got out of bed and took a fast shower, scrunched her wet hair, _hm, not that bad for something I never do._ She went to her closet got out a white Chanel sundress and turquoise ballet flats. She walked into the bathroom, minutes later she walked out dressed. She walked over to her vanity. Threw on some ruby red MAC lipstick and some rose blush. She grabbed one of her famous headbands, today she wore a white _scarf _with lace. She walked down the stairs were Chuck was waiting. She got to the bottom and immediately kissed him. They pulled away.

"You look beautiful." He told her. "Now were is this Cyrus dude?"

"The kitchen I think." They walked towards the kitchen, Chuck laced his hand in hers. She felt those damn butterflies again. She smiled. She loved those butterflies.

"Blair, sweetie. Oh, Charles, so nice to see you." She went to hug him. They pulled away, he grabbed her hand and gracefully kissed it. She giggled.

"Oh Charles what a charmer." She turned to Blair. "Blair honey, this is Aaron." He walked over to her.

"Hi." _Wow hes not fat. Thats weird, with a dad like that looks like that, hm. Got me. _Aaron was wearing what looked like organic clothing. He has short blondish dreads. Hes probably a vegetarian or something like that. And he smells like a forest. Um ew. So how are we suppose to be related?

Aaron put out his hand to Chuck. Chuck shook it.

"Oh sorry this is Chuck, my boyfriend." Blair looked at Eleanor who smiled dropped. But than formed again. Blair put her arm around Chuck and smiled. Chuck put hand on her lower back in comfort.

"As you know I'm Blair," She turned to her mom. "where is he sleeping?" She asked.

"In the guest bedroom, thats his room now." Blair leaned into Chuck.

"We have to go. I'm hanging out with Serena, Jenny, and Laura today." She said.

"Laura? Whose Laura?" Eleanor asked.

"Shes Nathaniel's new love interest. They're perfect for each other." She smiled and looked at Chuck. "Gotta go, bye love ya." They walked to the elevator. When the doors closed Blair went right for Chuck she kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised but hid it expertly.

"What time do you leave?" He heard her mumble that as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"I have to meet my dad at one." he looked at his Dolce & Gabbana watch, which read 12:45. They pulled away. "Jesus, sorry babe, I have to go." The doors opened, they walked out. Hes started to walk away but turned around grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. A young worker pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Gossip Girl. The couple pulled away.

"Gotta go. I'll call you when I get in." he turned around and jogged to the awaiting limo.

"'Bye have fun." She yelled after him.

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite.

Looks like it official. **B **& **C **that is. **C** was spotted kissing newly re crowned **B**. Have to admit they are adorably in love. Or is lust? (Insert the picture)

But also **SPOTTED:**

The new girl **L** and our favorite golden boy **N**, stumbling out of elevator at **B**'s Penthouse. What going on with them? Love at first site.? We'll have to see. Also another new girl, **SM**. She looks a lot like **L**. Can you say twins? Who are these girls? And who am I that a story I'll never tell. But one think I will, soon it will all be clear.

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

(A/N) wow its looong. Bahhaa. Where it says insert picture its a thing where a picture is suppose to be.

Wanna know what Sarah Michelle, Laura, and Aaron look like.

Go to my pro, and click the links.

Review, thanks bitches.


End file.
